


Window Shopping

by MonsterTesk



Series: Apparel [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTesk/pseuds/MonsterTesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is good at math and knows her Greek gods and goddesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I heard someone asked for the SEA (Scott, Erica, and Allison) triad so here they are.

**_“What about her?”_**   Allison asks, pointing out the girl in question with her frapaccino. Erica obediently turns her head to look. She’s pretty; long light brown hair, tan legs below her shorts, and slim shoulders. Erica scrunches up her face.

“Eh, I’d bang her but she’s nothing to write the press about. Six and a half.”

Allison smiles around her straw and Erica’s heart beats funny as she watches Allison’s bangs fall in her eyes. How could she get so damn lucky as this? Sometimes she still woke up and couldn’t believe she wasn’t dreaming when she saw the beautiful woman beside her.

“I think she’s a solid nine.”

Erica leans back in her plastic mall food court chair, fingers automatically going to play with the ends of her hair.

“What makes her special enough for you to want her to sit on your face?”

Allison looks away towards the girl, something… something almost—a word that Erica can’t think of right now because Allison bites her lip, gnawing on it as she thinks. Erica wants to kiss her; wants to use her thumb to pull her lip free and lick it.

“There’s something about the way she moves; like she knows exactly where she is and what she’s doing. I like that in a person.”

Erica leans farther back in her chair, its front legs now hovering off the ground, and turns her attention back to the girl. She looks at her again and can’t figure it out; what in her that Allison sees. Whether she means the stranger in the crowded mall or herself, she doesn’t know. It’s something she’s been trying to answer since they started this tradition. The girl stops in front of the Jamba Juice, hips cocked to the right as she reads the menu. Erica can’t see herself in this stranger, can’t see any way at all that she’s Allison’s type.

Allison likes brunettes with puppy dog eyes and sincere asymmetrical smiles who always mean good and strive to be the best that they can be. Allison likes Scott: strong, wonderful, handsome Scott with his crooked grin and gentle hands. Erica is as much like Scott as she is the girl ordering Jamba Juice.

“What about him?” Erica asks, pointing to the guy leaving the Nordstrom across the way. Allison turns to look and smiles when her eyes catch whom Erica is pointing at.

“Nah,” she says, a playful smile on her face. “Five and two-thirds. Definitely wouldn’t ask for his number.”

Erica licks her lips and tries to smile in the conspiratory way that Allison is.

“I knew I’d find you two here,” Scott says as he bends down and places a quick kiss on Allison’s offered lips. Erica leans forward, eyes captivated by the sight of the two of them together; Artemis and Apollo, mythical in their beauty except without the whole twins thing because, wow, incest is not one of Erica’s kinks. Allison smiles up at Scott like he brought the sun into the sky just for her. Scott smiles back all dopey and lovey in a way that only ever looks good on him.

Erica’s chair drops to the ground with a jolt when they both turn those looks on her.

“Hey, bitch,” Erica says, trying not to sound breathless with amazement. Scott reaches out, leaning over the table, and tangles his hand briefly in Erica’s hair. Erica feels her cheeks heat up. He didn’t even kiss her and her chest is tight and full of things with wings that Erica needs to beat into submission.

“I missed you,” Scott says, pressing his forehead against hers. Erica closes her eyes and smiles, full of a strange and cynical wonder that she managed to trick these two into liking her.

Scott sits down across from Erica. The moment is lost but Erica holds tight to the feeling.

“So, who’re we on?” Scott asks, eyes wide as he scans the crowds.

“That one,” Allison says, pointing with one hand while the other goes to rest over Erica’s. Scott squints at the man in question, head tilted to the side in consideration. Allison squeezes Erica’s hand and Erica automatically raises their hands to kiss the back of Allison’s. Her skin is smooth and soft, the smell of her excruciatingly amazing.

“Hmmm. I’m thinking seven.”

Erica wonders how good either of them are at math because she can’t figure it out. Ten plus ten plus five does not equal the thirty it should be.

Artemis and Apollo deserve Athena not Stheno, Erica thinks as Scott presses his shin against hers and Allison’s thumb swipes over the back of Erica’s hand. But who is she to tell gods and goddesses what they do and don't deserve? 

No one.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you, I think they're adorable.  
> Also: someone stop me: I've just bought an electric guitar because my dream girl showed me her cello.


End file.
